seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm D. Luke
Introduction Luke D. Storm (Storm D. Luke) is a 23 year pirate captain. He wen out to see at the age of 17 to find/meet his younger cousin Lora. He has traveled to each blue and the first have of the grand line meeting new people also gaining a crew. Appearance Luke's outfit is a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt with a midnight captains coat over his shoulders and a silver black handle sword called Midnight from the midnight steel made by Jones. Personality Like a D Luke for the most part is a calm cheerful person unless angered. When he gets angry Luke is a more deadly/serious person. Most times Luke won't stop fighting until he defects the enemy. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Before heading to sea in hopes to meet/find Lora, Luke's swordsmanship was at a somewhat high level due to training at the do-jo in his home town. After the Sensei told Luke his learning was over there, However the sea held more lessons. Luke thanked the sensei before packing the things he wanted to take with him and headed to sea to learn more. Marksmanship Luke is unable to fire a gun, He doesn't even use a gun due to his bad aim. Hand to Hand Combat Luke is able to fight hand to hand as well as using a sword. The reason behind this is due to not always having a sword on hand. Luke has came up with his own free style of hand to hand combat. However as a swordsmen he will not attack a person from behind no matter how upset he gets. Physical Strength Despite not showing any muscle Luke is strong enough to throw a boulder over his head. Stopping a raged person from attacking others in angry while also pushing a heavy cannon through a small field. Luke wants to be sure he is strong enough to protect the ones he loves from anything. Agility Luke doesn't seem to be very fast. However when push comes to shove he is able to appear in front of a strong enemy to defect a blade from harming another person. While he is not able to jump higher then 3 feet he is able to land with grace. Endurance It is unsure how much Pain Luke can handle due to whining when he has a small headache, However at the same not even seem fazed about having a deep cut across his chest that would keep a normal person down for weeks if not months. It is safe to safe he can handle some pain while other times having a headache turns him into a baby. Weapons Black A sword giving to him by his home island Sensei, After it got damaged he took it to a blacksmith to have it repaired. After it was he changed the name of the sword to black midnight due to the steel which was called midnight due to seeming the color of night. Devil Fruit Undecided Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Luke has a younger cousin by the name of Lora D. Storm (Storm D. Lora) He found out about her when he was 15 when the Sensei of the Do-jo pulled him aside after finding it out himself. When the Sensei asked what Luke planned to do. Luke said he wanted to get strong enough so when he finds Lora he can protect her. After the Sensei heard that he was honnored to teach such a kind soul. After going out to sea to search for Lora the sensei hoped he found Lora. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Luke was born on an island in South Blue, When he was five he started to train at the islands Do-jo in the art of swordsmanship. At the age of 15 Luke found out about his younger cousin Lora and trained even harder in hopes to find/meet her. At the age of 17 the sensei had told him there was nothing else he could teach Luke however the sea has more lessons to teach. Getting his things together he then headed out to sea. After fighting different people he the came to an island in need of his sword “Black” Repaired. He then meet his future first mate Black Jones. After requesting his sword to be fixed he spent the next four months helping the other islanders as Jones set to work fixing his most treasured sword. After Luke was giving back the sword fixed/redone Luke nearly cried for joy. Luke then asked Jones if he wanted to join him only to be told to give him some time. Luke then nodded and walked away, A few days later he gets ready to set sail and sees Jones heading to his small ship with his own bags. Grinning like a fool Luke welcomes Jones in his travel. From there the two head off into the unknown. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Join me we'll travel the seas searching for treasre and partying. We might be pirates, But that doesn't mean we should hurt others for our own gain. Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Lora D. Storm External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Pirate Captain Category:Swordsman